Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~
|Last = Hello! Project 2008 Winter 2008 Winter Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2009 Winter 2009 Winter Tour }} Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ (Hello! Project 2008 Summer ワンダフルハーツ公演〜避暑地でデートいたしまSHOW〜) was Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour featuring Wonderful Hearts. It ran from July 19 to August 3, 2008. There was no Elder Club tour held alongside this one. The DVD was released on October 22, 2008 and sold a total of 15,866 copies. Tracklist #OPENING #Natsu LOVE Romance #Manatsu no Kousen #VTR (Member Introductions) #MC #Edo no Temari Uta II - ℃-ute #Namida no Iro - ℃-ute #Papancake - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) #Anataboshi - MilkyWay #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance - Berryz Koubou #Dschinghis Khan - Berryz Koubou with Hello Pro Egg #MC #Resonant Blue - Morning Musume #Mikan - Morning Musume #MC #KoiING - Takahashi Ai with Hello Pro Egg #Hajimete Kuchibiru wo Kasaneta Yoru - Linlin, Suzuki Airi, Ogawa Saki #Chu! Natsu Party - Michishige Sayumi, Sugaya Risako #MC #C\C (Cinderella\Complex) - High-King #Kioku no Meiro (High-King) #MC #Manopiano - Mano Erina #Tokonatsu Musume - Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Mitsui Aika #Tropica~l Koishite~ru - Junjun, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai, Arihara Kanna with Hello Pro Egg #Kousui - Tanaka Reina, Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Umeda Erika, Nakajima Saki #Gachinko de Ikou! - Buono! #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! - Buono! #MC #Egao YES Nude - Morning Musume #Massara Blue Jeans - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #Special Generation - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. #MC #Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? ;Bonus Footage (Backstage Footage) #Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen 1kaime Kouen (Hello! Project 2008 Summer ワンダフルハーツ公演 1回目公演) #Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen 2kaime Kouen (Hello! Project 2008 Summer ワンダフルハーツ公演 2回目公演) Featured Members *MCs ** **Inaba Atsuko *Morning Musume **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu **8th Gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Umeda Erika **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai **Arihara Kanna *Mano Erina *Buono! **Tsugunaga Momoko **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi *Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) *MilkyWay **Kusumi Koharu **Kitahara Sayaka **Kikkawa Yuu *High-King **Takahashi Ai **Tanaka Reina **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi **Maeda Yuuka *Hello Pro Egg **1st Gen: Noto Arisa, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri, Furukawa Konatsu, Sainen Mia, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Sekine Azusa, Ogawa Saki, Maeda Irori, Arai Manami **2nd Gen: Komine Momoka **3rd Gen: Kikkawa Yuu Concert Schedule Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 15,866 Trivia *This was the first Hello! Project tour to feature Mano Erina and Kusumi Koharu as soloists (Kusumi under the name "Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume)"), and the first to feature the units MilkyWay and High-King. Gallery Sayumi-Mitishige20080713.jpg|Michishige Sayumi YK-WHK~HDDIS~.jpg|Kumai Yurina MS-WHK~HDDIS~.jpg|Sudo Maasa External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2008 Concerts Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:7th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:2008 DVDs Category:Daily Number 1 DVDs Category:Number 1 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Mano Erina Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts